List of Achievements for Halo 3
This is a list of Halo 3 Achievements. There are 49 achievements worth a total of 1000 Gamerscore. List of Achievements Campaign Level Completion *Landfall (20G) Finish the first mission of the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary. *Holdout (20G) Finish the second mission of the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary. *The Road (20G) Finish the third mission of the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary. *Assault (30G) Finish the fourth mission of the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary. *Cleansing (30G) Finish the fifth mission of the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary. *Refuge (30G) Finish the sixth mission of the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary. *Last Stand (40G) Finish the seventh mission of the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary. *The Key (40G) Finish the eighth mission of the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary. *Return (50G) Finish the final mission of the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary. Campaign Completion *Campaign Complete: Normal (125G) Finish the Campaign on Normal. *Campaign Complete: Heroic (125G) Finish the Campaign on Heroic (unlocks achievement for Normal, if not earned). *Campaign Complete: Legendary (125G) Finish the Campaign on Legendary (unlocks achievements for Normal and Heroic, if not earned). Skulls *Iron (10G) Finish the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary, then find and claim this skull. *Black Eye (10G) Finish the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary, then find and claim this skull. *Tough Luck (10G) Finish the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary, then find and claim this skull. *Catch (10G) Finish the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary, then find and claim this skull. *Fog (10G) Finish the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary, then find and claim this skull. *Famine (10G) Finish the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary, then find and claim this skull. *Thunderstorm (10G) Finish the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary, then find and claim this skull. *Tilt (10G) Finish the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary, then find and claim this skull. *Mythic (10G) Finish the Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary, then find and claim this skull. Others *Marathon Man (40G) Locate and access all Terminals in the Campaign. Multiplayer Multiplayer Rank *Graduate (10G) Earn 5 EXP or finish 10 games to complete the requirements for basic training (Online). *UNSC Spartan (15G) Earn your Sergeant rating to be recognized as a true Spartan (Online). *Spartan Officer (25G) Advance to the Spartan Officer ranks (Online). Multiplayer Achievements *Two for One (5G) Score a Double Kill with a single spartan laser shot in a ranked free for all playlist (Online). *Too Close to the Sun (5G) Destroy an enemy banshee with the spartan laser or missile pod in a ranked playlist or in campaign. *Triple Kill (5G) Kill 3 enemies within 4 seconds of one another in a ranked free for all playlist (Online). *Overkill (5G) Kill 4 enemies within 4 seconds of one another in a ranked free for all playlist (Online). *Lee R Wilson Memorial (5G) Score 5 grenade sticks in any ranked free for all playlist (Online). *We’re in for some Chop (5G) Destroy an enemy vehicle with equipment in a ranked playlist or in campaign. *Killing Frenzy (5G) Kill 10 enemies without dying in any ranked free for all playlist (Online). *Steppin' Razor (5G) Score a Triple Kill with the sword in a ranked free for all playlist (Online). *Mongoose Mowdown (5G) Splatter an enemy with the mongoose in a ranked free for all playlist (Online). *Up Close and Personal (5G) Kill 5 enemies by melee or assassination in a ranked free for all playlist (Online). *Fear the Pink Mist (5G) Kill 5 enemies with the needler in a ranked free for all playlist or in campaign. *Headshot Honcho (5G) Kill 10 enemies with SNIPER headshots in a ranked free for all playlist or in campaign. *Used Car Salesman (5G) Destroy a vehicle that has three enemies in it in a ranked playlist or in campaign. *MVP (5G) Earn the MVP in any ranked playlist (Online). *Maybe Next Time Buddy (5G) Board the same vehicle within 10 seconds after being boarded in any free for all playlist (Online). Meta-games *Guerilla (10G) Score over 15,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the first mission. *Demon (10G) Score over 15,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the second mission. *Cavalier (10G) Score over 15,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the third mission. *Askar (10G) Score over 15,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the fourth mission. *Exterminator (10G) Score over 15,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the fifth mission. *Ranger (10G) Score over 50,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the sixth mission. *Vanguard (10G) Score over 50,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the seventh mission. *Orpheus (10G) Score over 15,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on eighth mission. *Reclaimer (10G) Score over 15,000 points in the Campaign meta-game on the final mission. Armor Permutations To unlock armor permutations for Multiplayer Customization, you need to complete achievements. Spartan Armors Body Armor *EVA: Complete Tsavo Highway on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary *CQB: Complete Tsavo Highway on Legendary *Scout: Complete "Too Close to the Sun" Achievement *Hayabusa: Collect 5 skulls Helmets *EVA: Complete Campaign on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary *EOD: Complete Campaign on Legendary *Security: Earn 1000 out of 1000 Gamerscore Points *Scout: Complete "Used Car Salesman" Achievement *Mark V: Complete "UNSC Spartan" Achievement *ODST: Complete "Spartan Graduate" Achievement *Rogue: Complete "Spartan Officer" Achievement *Hayabusa: Collect all (13) skulls Shoulder Armor *EVA: Complete The Ark on Normal, Heroic, or Legendary *EOD: Complete The Ark on Legendary *Security: Earn 750 Gamerscore Points *Scout: Complete "Mongoose Mowdown" Achievement *Hayabusa: Collect 7 skulls Elite Armors Body Armor *Flight: Complete Tsavo Highway on Heroic or Legendary *Ascetic: Complete "Up Close and Personal" Achievement *Commando: Complete "Triple Kill" Achievement Helmets *Flight: Complete Campaign on Heroic or Legendary *Ascetic: Unlock "Steppin' Razor" Achievement *Commando: Unlock "Overkill" Achievement Shoulder Armor *Flight: Complete The Ark on Heroic or "The Storm" on Legendary *Ascetic: Unlock "Overkill" Achievement *Commando: Unlock "Killing Frenzy" Achievement Trivia *The achievement, "Askar" is actually in Bahasa Melayu (the formal language in Malaysia) and the meaning is soldier. *''"Askar"'' is also similar to the Turkish word "asker," meaning soldier. Sources *List of achievements at Achieve360Points.com Category:Halo 3 Achievements